


Be mine!

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby wielki Harry Styles przepadł dla Louisa Tomlinsona. Niestety ich związek nie zawsze będzie łatwy i przyjemny, Harry jednak się nie poddaje.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Początkowo miał to być prompt, jednak z racji tego, że z powodu pracy mam ostatnio niewiele czasu, pisanie idzie mi powolli. Napisałam więc do allalove (https://www.wattpad.com/user/allalove), która zgodziła się, abym opublikowała to jako osobną książkę i dodała w częściach. Nie będzie ich wiele, prawdopodobnie 2-3. I raczej nie będą długie. 
> 
> Przypominam, że pomysł w całości należy do allalove:)

Bycie studentem ostatniego roku fotografii ssało. Zwłaszcza jeśli dodatkowo miało się dorywczą pracę, jako sprzedawca w kwiaciarni. Przygotowanie do egzaminów oraz własnej wystawy zaliczeniowej, w połączeniu z pracą, pozostawiały niewiele wolnego czasu dla omegi. Tak jak na przykład dzisiaj.

Poranek spędził przed komputerem, obrabiając zdjęcia w programie graficznym. O 11.00 zaczynał zajęcia, a zaraz po nich była jego zmiana w kwiaciarni. Dochodziła 20.00, a on dopiero wrócił do swojego mieszkania, które wynajmował z najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Lou? – stłumiony głos, prawdopodobnie z kuchni, doszedł do jego uszu.

\- To ja – westchnął, odkładać swój plecak pod ścianę, aby mógł pozbyć się butów i cienkiej kurtki – Jestem wykończony.

\- Odgrzać ci chińszczyznę? – Zayn stał za kuchennym blatem, który oddzielał salon od kuchni.

\- Poproszę – opadł na kanapę, a z pomiędzy jego warg wydostało się westchnienie ulgi.

\- Jak idą przygotowania do wystawy?

\- Powoli, ale dobrze – wzruszył ramionami – Udało mi się załatwić salę, większość zdjęć już jest obrobiona – zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając na stoliku dwie małe, podłużne kartki.

\- Zayn, co to? – nachylił się, sięgając do stolika – Zayn... - z szokiem spoglądał to na przyjaciela, to na bilety, gdy tylko zobaczył co na nich pisze.

\- Bilety – mulat stał w kuchni, przygryzając wargę.

\- Widzę, że bilety, ale jak...kiedy...co? – szatyn nie potrafił się poprawnie wysłowić – Jakim cudem udało ci się zdobyć bilety na Harry'ego pieprzonego Stylesa? Przecież wszystkie zostały wyprzedane.

\- Ma się swoje sposoby – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zwinąłeś je komuś? – zaśmiał się, mimo to jego wzrok był podejrzliwy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – oburzył się Malik – Za kogo ty mnie masz? Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, dostałem je od kogoś – ponownie przygryzł wargę, a na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec.

\- Wiedziałem! – klasnął w dłonie, podskakują na kanapie – Masz kogoś! Miałem rację, że czuć od ciebie alfą! – krzyczał z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak poznałem kogoś – przekręcił oczami.

\- To czemu mnie okłamywałeś? – wydął wargę, czując się lekko zranionym, że przyjaciel nie mówił mu prawdy.

\- Przepraszam Lou – szybko znalazł się przy przyjacielu, obejmując go – Po prostu nie chciałem zapeszać. Nie wiedziałem, co z tego wyniknie.

\- I?

\- Myślę, że to to – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Louis był szczęśliwy, że jego przyjaciel najprawdopodobniej znalazł swojego alfę.

\- Poznam go? – bardzo chciał poznać tego mężczyznę, który podbił serce Malika.

\- Będzie na koncercie – pokiwał głową.

\- Tak w ogóle skąd wytrzasnął te bilety, i to na tydzień przed koncertem?

\- Wspomniałem mu, że bardzo chciałeś tam iść i powiedział, że ma znajomości w ekipie i może załatwić dla mnie bilety.

\- W takim razie podziękuj mu ode mnie, i to porządnie – poruszył znacząco brwiami, na co mulat się zaśmiał – Czy coś tu się pali? – szatyn zmarszczył nos, czując nieprzyjemny zapach.

\- Chińszczyzna! – Zayn poderwał się z kanapy, pędząc do kuchni.

*****

Koncert był niesamowity, zresztą właśnie tego spodziewał się Louis. Co prawda nie stał przed samą sceną, jednak ze swojego miejsca i tak miał bardzo dobry widok, na scenę, no i oczywiście na Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy skakał po scenie, uśmiechając się i przekazując wszystkim pozytywną energię, przez cały czas utrzymując kontakt z fanami. Louis i Zayn skakali wraz z innymi, zdzierając sobie gardła, podczas śpiewania piosenek Stylesa. Wyszli z areny zmęczeni, spoceni i z bolącymi gardłami, jednak nie przeszkadzało im to. Świetnie się bawili i pomimo zakończonego koncertu, wciąż trzymały ich się dobre humory.

Ruszyli na parking, zatrzymując się przy samochodzie Nialla – alfy, z którym umawiał się Malik. Gdy Louis spotka się z nim, po raz pierwszy - kiedy Irlandczyk przyjechał po nich, aby zabrać na koncert - był zaskoczony. Nie znając go, nie powiedziałby, że Horan jest alfą. Bardziej obstawiałby, że jest omegą, ewentualnie betą. Jednak z drugiej strony, nie znając Malika, również nie powiedziałby, że może być omegą. Musiał przyznać, że pod tym względem bardzo do siebie pasowali.

Po tym, jak Niall przywiózł ich na koncert, ulotnił się, tłumacząc, że obiecał pomóc przy koncercie. Umówili się, że spotkają się po show przy samochodzie alfy i pojadą coś zjeść.

Emocje wciąż wypełniał Louisa, gdy dotarli do pojazdu, a w głowie ciągle nucił Kiwi. Jak się okazało Niall czekał już na nich, szeroko się uśmiechając. Zayn podszedł do niego, pozwalając, aby ten go objął i pocałował.

\- Jak koncert?

\- To było coś niesamowitego! – szatyn z podekscytowaniem podskakiwał w miejscu – Dziękuję, że załatwiłeś nam te bilety.

\- Nie ma sprawy – wzruszył ramionami – To co, jedziemy coś zjeść? – gdy tylko omegi skinęły głowami, otworzył jednocześnie drzwi pasażera z przodu i z tyłu, aby przyjaciele mogli wsiąść. Szybko obszedł samochód , zajmując miejsce za kierownicą – Będziecie mieć coś przeciwko, jeśli później dołączy do nas kilku moich znajomych?

*****

Niall zabrał ich do lokalu, który był wzorowany na typowym amerykańskim barze. Zajęli stolik przy oknie. Louis popijał shake czekoladowego, czekając na burgera i słuchając opowieści Zayna, kiedy Niall, nagle zaczął wymachiwać ręką.

\- Li, tutaj! – Louis, który siedział tyłem do wejścia, odwrócił głowę, dostrzegając barczystego chłopaka, ze spojrzeniem szczeniaczka. Od razu go rozpoznał – Liam Payne, manager Harry'ego – W końcu. Liam, poznaj mojego chłopaka Zayna i jego przyjaciela Louisa.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się z dwójką, uściskiem dłoni – Wolne? – wskazał na miejsce obok szatyna.

\- Jasne – omega podsunął się do okna, aby zrobić miejsce alfie.

\- Gdzie masz naszą gwiazdę? – serce Louis mocniej zabiło z podekscytowania na słowa Irlandczyka.

\- Za raz powinien przyjść – wzruszył ramionami, odbierając kartę, którą przyniosła mu kelnerka. W tym samym momencie drzwi się otwarły i do środka wszedł kolejny klient.

\- Liam, to było okrutne – wpierw Louis usłyszał niski, przyjemny dla ucha, zachrypnięty głos, a chwilę później obok ich stolika, stanął wysoki alfa. Żółty sweter w czarne pasy, zakrywał jego umięśnioną klatkę i ramiona, a czarne dżinsy opinały jego długie nogi. Ciemne, krótkie włosy, które lekko skręcały się na końcach. Przed ich stolikiem stał Harry Styles. Alfa z niezadowoleniem wpatrywał się w Liama, wydymając wargę.

\- Mówiłem ci, abyś się nie darł, bo nas zobaczą – Payne wzruszył ramionami, wciąż skupiając się na menu.

\- Wciąż uważam, że zostawienie mnie tam, na pastwę paparazzi było okrutne.

\- Nie dramatyzuj już Hazz – Niall machnął dłonią – Robisz mi wstyd przed chłopakami.

Dopiero teraz kędzierzawy dostrzegł, że są tutaj dwie obce mu omegi.

\- O...hej – uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje dołeczki – Cześć, jestem Harry – najpierw przywitał się z Zaynem, który siedział bliżej niego, następnie przeniósł wzrok na szatyna i...to było to. Poczuł jak po jego ciele przechodzi przyjemny dreszcz, wywołany błękitnym spojrzeniem omegi, a serce mocniej zabiło.

\- Louis – lekki rumieniec wpłynął na policzki Tomlinsona, pod intensywnym spojrzeniem alfy. Sięgnął dłonią, aby uścisnąć wyciągniętą rękę Stylesa, a do Harry'ego od razu doszedł niesamowity zapach – przypominał mu muffinki waniliowe z truskawkami, które piekła jego mama. Szatynowi natomiast zapach alfy kojarzył się z deszczem i miętą.

Harry dostawił sobie krzesło do stolika, jednak gdy tylko Liam udał się do toalety, zajął jego miejsce, aby móc, być bliżej omegi. Zayn i Niall spoglądali na to z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem, jednak nie komentowali zachowania alfy. Nawet Liam, który był zaskoczony, że jego miejsce zostało zajęte, nie skomentował tego, widząc co się święci.

Harry co chwilę zagadywał Louisa, chcąc się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć, przy okazji mógł się wtedy bezkarnie w niego wpatrywać, nie czując się jak dziwak.

Dochodziła 24.00, gdy postanowili, że najwyższa pora wrócić do domu. Po opłaceniu rachunku (gdzie Harry uparł się, aby zapłacić za Louisa), wstali od stolika, zbierając swoje rzeczy i żegnając się z pracownikami, wyszli na zewnątrz.

\- Lou – Zayn chwycił przyjaciela za ramię, aby się zatrzymał – Jadę dzisiaj do Nialla – w świetle latarni, można było zauważyć, jak na policzki mulata wpływa rumieniec – Ale odwieziemy cię do domu.

\- Do...

\- Nie trzeba, ja mogę odwieźć Louisa – wypalił Harry, ściągając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia reszty. Niall i Liam zaczęli się szczerzyć, kręcąc głowami na to, jak oczywisty był kędzierzawy.

\- Louis? – Zayn spojrzał na przyjaciela, chcąc, aby to on zadecydował.

\- To w porządku Zi, możecie jechać – zapewnił. Nie chciał zabierać czasu przyjacielowi, z jego chłopakiem. Po za ty chętnie spędzie jeszcze trochę czasu z alą.

Malik jedynie skinął głową, po czym po pożegnaniu razem ze swoim alfą, skierowali się do samochodu Nialla. Został z nimi, rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon. Harry machnął mu na pożegnanie, następnie odwracając się do szatyna. Położył dłoń w dole jego pleców i poprowadził do swojego pojazdu.

\- Liam nie jedzie? – był zaskoczony, bo myślał, że alfy przybyły razem.

\- Um...on...ma jeszcze jakieś plany – odpowiedział wymijająco. Gdy dotarli do samochodu, Styles otworzył drzwi dla omegi. Podczas drogi do domu zagadywał Louisa, chcąc dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej. W ten sposób odkrył, że szatyn ma szóstkę rodzeństwa. Jego rodzina pochodzi z Doncaster, studiuje fotografię i pracuje dorywczo w kwiaciarni. Po około 20 minutach zatrzymali się pod odpowiednim budynkiem. Louis chciał podziękować alfie i wysiąść, jednak nim zdążył to zrobić Harry wyskoczył z samochodu i otworzył drzwi od strony Tomlinsona.

\- Dziękuję – ujął dłoń kędzierzawego, którą ten wyciągnął w jego kierunku i wysiadł z samochodu, a jego policzki zdobił rumieniec. Bardzo mu schlebiało, że mężczyzna wykazuje względem niego zainteresowanie.

\- Lou - obrócił chłopaka w swoją stronę, gdy zatrzymali się pod drzwiami jego mieszkania – Um...tak pomyślałem...umówisz się ze mną?

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na omegę, w jego błękitne tęczówki, aby przepadł. Czuł, że to on, jego bratnia dusza, jego omega. Widział również, że i on nie jest obojętny Louisowi, dlatego też zaskoczyły go słowa chłopaka.

\- Przykro mi, Harry – posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Ale... - nie tego się spodziewał. Dlaczego nie chce się z nim spotykać?

\- Dobranoc, Harry i dziękuję - nim alfa zdążył zareagować, zniknął za drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Styles stał chwilę na korytarzu, zastanawiając się co właśnie się stało i czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w sercu. Było mu przykro i to bardzo, jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Zdobędzie Louisa!

*****

Oparł się o drzwi, czując dziwny smutek. Chciał się umówić z Harrym i to bardzo, jednak nie uważał, że to dobry pomysł. On był Harrym Stylesem, gwiazdą, niesamowitym piosenkarzem, uwielbianym przez wielu, a Louis był nikim specjalnym. Zwykła omega, jakich wiele. To nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego.

*****

Następnego dnia, Louis znalazł zdjęcia, zrobione z ukrycia, które przedstawiały całą ich piątkę, a następnie tylko jego i Harry'ego. Były one dołączone do artykułu na jednym z portali plotkarskich, który mówił o nim i Stylesie. Oczywiście dociekali, kim jest Louis i co łączy go z alfą. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak zdjęcia znalazły się na różnych portalach, a pod nimi mnóstwo komentarzy – zarówno pozytywnych i negatywnych. Właśnie dlatego Louis nie chciał się umawiać z Harrym, wiedział jak to wszystko działa i jak to może wyglądać.

*****

Dzwoneczek nad drzwiami rozbrzmiał zapowiadając przybycie nowego klienta, Louis wyszedł z zaplecza, na prośbę Anthony'ego (właściciela), aby obsłużyć przybysza. Nie krył zaskoczenia, gdy okazał się nim Harry.

\- Cześć Lou – alfa stał przy ladzie szeroko się uśmiechając. Minęły dwa dni od ich pierwszego spotkania i musiał przyznać, że przez ten czas brakowało mu widoku szatyna.

\- Harry? Hej – przywitał się – Co cię sprowadza?

\- Chcę kupić bukiet kwiatów, może coś zaproponujesz?

\- Dla kogoś konkretnego? Jakaś okazja?

\- Bez okazji, dla bardzo specjalnej osoby. Chcę, aby te kwiaty to przekazywały.

\- Oh – czy to było lekki ukłucie zazdrości? Harry już zainteresował się kimś innym niż Louis? Nawet jeśli to szatyn odmówił kędzierzawemu, to nic nie mógł poradzić na smutek, który odczuwał – Powiesz coś więcej?

\- Chcę, aby mówiły, że bardzo mi zależy i mam nadzieję, że o mnie nie zapomni, i da nam szansę.

\- Um...to może bukiet składający się z frezji, konwalii i niezapominajek?

\- A co one oznaczają?

\- Frezja to wyraz szacunku, uznania oraz radości, ale także zaproszenie do flirtu. Konwalia jest symbolem delikatności i nieśmiałości. Często daje się je osobie, którą uważa się za bardzo ładną. Z kolei niezapominajki dajemy wtedy, gdy chcemy, aby ta osoba nigdy o nas nie zapomniała. Jednocześnie pragniemy, też żeby stało się coś więcej, żeby ta osoba stworzyła z nami jakiś związek.

\- W porządku, taki bukiet będzie idealny.

Louis skinął głową i od razu wziął się za przygotowywanie bukietu. Przez cały ten czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie alfy, co go rozpraszało i sprawiało, że jego ręce odrobinę się trzęsły. Odetchnął, kiedy bukiet był skończony, a Harry był zadowolony z efektu.

\- Jest idealny, Lou – ucieszył się, wyciągając portfel – Ile płacę?

\- Należy się 10 funtów – podał kędzierzawemu bukiet, kiedy ten położył wyliczoną kwotę na blacie. Oczekiwał, że teraz Harry pożegna się i wyjdzie, jednak on wciąż stał w swoim miejscu, uśmiechając się i wpatrując w Louisa.

\- Um...coś jeszcze?

Harry jedynie pokręcił głową, ruszając się z miejsca i wchodząc za blat. Szatyn cofnął się, zaskoczony zachowaniem alfy.

\- Harry?

\- Louis, to dla ciebie – wyciągnął dłonie, w których trzymał bukiet, w kierunku szatyna – Bardzo bym chciał, abyś dał mi szansę.

\- Um... - no czegoś takiego, to Louis się nie spodziewał – Harry – westchnął – przepraszam, ale...

\- Dlaczego? – przerwał mu. Musiał to wiedzieć, czuł, że omega jest nim zainteresowany, mimo to nie chciał dać mu szansy.

\- Harry, proszę...

\- Dlaczego? – naciskał.

\- To się nie uda – pokręcił głową – Ty jesteś gwiazdą, a ja? Zwykła omega, która studiuje i dorabia sobie w kwiaciarni. Ludzie będą zwracać na nas uwagę, interesować się tym co pomiędzy nami się dzieje, wchodzić nam w życie. To nie będzie nic dobrego. Już po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, ktoś zrobił nam zdjęcia i rozpisywali się na ten temat, niekoniecznie w dobry sposób. Po prostu, uważam, że...nie pasujemy do siebie. I ja nie chcę być na widoku, tylko dlatego, że umówiłem się ze sławnym Harrym Stylesem.

\- To nie musi tak wyglądać – rozumiał o czy mówi omega, ale wciąż chciał dostać szansę – Na postawie jednej takiej sytuacji, bez spróbowania, zadecydowałeś. Proszę cię, chociaż spróbuj – nigdy nie sądził, że kogokolwiek będzie przekonywał, aby się z nim umówił.

\- Przepraszam, Harry – spuścił głowę, kręcąc nią. W tym momencie nie był w stanie spoglądać w te smutne zielone oczy.

\- W porządku – mruknął, odwracając się i kierując do wyjścia. Bez słowa opuścił kwiaciarnię. Louisowi chciało się płakać, kiedy widział zgrabioną sylwetkę alfy. Wiedział, że to jego wina, jednak uważał, że tak będzie lepiej. Nic by z tego nie wyszło.

\- To było trochę okrutne, Lou – z zaplecza wyszedł Anthony. Był to starszy mężczyzna, beta. Jego brązowe oczy ze smutkiem, wpatrywały się w Tomlinsona, zza okrągłych okularów.

\- Ja... - nie sądził, że właściciel słyszał ich rozmowę.

\- Miał rację. Nawet nie spróbowałeś – ciągnął – Widać, że chłopakowi zależy. Jeśli nic do niego nie czujesz, to w porządku. Tylko powiedz mu wprost, zamiast dawać mu nadzieję, że również jesteś nim zainteresowany. Jednak jeśli ciągnie cię do niego, nie odpychaj go, nie próbując.

\- Ja...zaraz wracam – obszedł sklepowy blat i wybiegł z lokalu. Nie do końca to przemyślał, nie mając zbyt wiele czasu. Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić, bo cóż w słowach Anthony'ego była prawda, jednak wciąż nie uważał, aby umówienie się ze Stylesem, było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Harry! – biegł za alfą, chcąc go zatrzymać, nim ten odjedzie. Kędzierzawy stał przy swoim samochodzie, planując do niego wsiąść, jednak zatrzymał się, słysząc wołającego go Louisa.

\- Lou? – był zaskoczony, tym, że chłopak za nim biegł. Przecież dał mu wyraźnie znać, że nic z tego. Może zapomniał czegoś w kwiaciarni, albo chciał mu zwrócić bukiet, który wciąż trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Harry, daj mi swój telefon – wyciągnął dłoń, drugą ręką przytrzymując kwiaty.

\- Co?

\- No daj – pospieszył go. Harry wciąż będąc w szoku, wyciągnął komórkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Louis pospiesznie go zabrał i zaczął coś wpisywać. Styles przez cały ten czas z zaskoczeniem spoglądał na omegę. Po chwili telefon został mu zwrócony – Może nic nie będzie z randkowania, jednak to nie oznacza, że nie możemy utrzymywać ze sobą kontaktu – uśmiechnął się, puszczając mu oczko – I dziękuję za kwiaty – stanął na palcach, cmokając alfę w policzek, nim zawrócił oddalając się w kierunku kwiaciarni.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę stał zdezorientowany na chodniku, jednak z czasem, jak zaczął rozumieć co się stało, na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. Przed chwilą utracona nadzieje, powoli powracała. Jeszcze przed momentem planował odpuścić, jednak teraz wiedział, że tego nie zrobi. Wciąż miał szanse i planował walczyć o Louisa.

Wszedł w kontakty i po chwili znalazł w nim nowy numer, podpisany jako  _Lou <3_.

Z szerokim uśmiechem wsiadł do samochodu, nic tego dnia już mu nie zepsuje.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wstępie chciałabym zaznaczyć, że jeden z utworów znajdujących się na albumie H, w tym opowiadaniu się nie znajduje na niej. Został napisany później.

Pomimo posiadania numeru telefonu szatyna i codziennej wymiany wiadomości, lub rozmowy przez telefon, omega wciąż nie chciał się umówić z Harrym. Cały czas upierał się, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Alfa jednak się nie poddawał, zwłaszcza gdy dostrzegł, że Louis zaczynał się łamać.   
Zbliżał się jego ostatni koncert, kończący trasę, przed jego czasowo nieokreśloną przerwą. Planował zaprosić na niego Louisa, mając dla niego przygotowaną niespodziankę i miał nadzieję, że to ostatecznie przełamie omegę.   
Louis kończył swoją zmianę w kwiaciarni, kiedy rozbrzmiał jego telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pokazało się zdjęcie jego i Harry’ego, które zrobił im Niall podczas ich ostatniego wspólnego wyjścia. Kędzierzawy sam ustawił je, razem z nazwą kontaktu – My Alpha<3, a Louis tego nie zmienił.  
\- Hej, Hazz – jedną dłonią trzymał telefon przy uchu, podczas gdy drugą sięgnął po swój plecak, który zarzucił sobie na ramię.   
\- Cześć, Lou – w głosie Stylesa dosłyszalne było podekscytowanie – Masz jakieś plany na piątek?  
\- Niespecjalnie – wzruszył ramionami, nawet jeśli wiedział, że kędzierzawy go teraz nie wiedział. Pomachał Ellie, która przyszła go zmienić i wyszedł z kwiaciarni – Dlaczego?  
\- Gram wtedy wieczorem w Glasgow, ostatni koncert przed przerwą. Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś przyjechać?  
\- Chciałbym, ale… - Harry jednak domyślił się co chce powiedzieć, więc mu przerwał.  
\- Oczywiście nie musisz się martwić o transport. Zayn wspominał, że w piątki nie masz za dużo zajęć, więc mógłbyś polecieć z nami i później razem byśmy wracali. Zayn i Niall też lecą – był zaskoczony, że Harry o tym pomyślał, jednak to było bardzo miłe.  
\- Dogadam się z Anthonym i jeśli da mi wolne, to chętnie pojadę.  
\- Świetnie! – słyszał radość w głosie alfy – W takim razie czekam na odpowiedź.  
*****  
Tak jak Louis się domyślał, nie miał problemu z załatwieniem wychodnego w pracy. Mężczyzna bardzo go lubił, a fakt, że chodziło o Harry’ego dodatkowo pomógł, ponieważ beta bardzo im kibicował i miał nadzieję, że Tomlinson w końcu pójdzie po rozum do głowy i da szansę alfie.   
Na lotnisko dotarł z Niallem, który przyjechał po Zayna. Tam czekał już na nich Harry z Liamem. Jak się dowiedział reszta ekipy była już na miejscu.   
\- Lou – alfa od razu znalazł się przy omedze, gdy tylko go zauważył. Nie specjalnie się przejmował krążącymi tutaj fanami i paparazzi. Zgarnął niższego w swoje ramiona, mocno go przytulając.  
\- Cześć Hazz – zaśmiał się, oddając uścisk. Lubił być trzymany przez silne ramiona alfy i czuć jego zapach.   
\- Skoro jesteśmy wszyscy możemy ruszać – zarządził Liam – Dostałem informację, że samolot już czeka.   
Pozabierali swoje podręczne bagaże i skierowali się do odpowiedniej bramki. Harry od razu objął szatyna, przyciągając go do siebie.   
*****  
Harry Styles i tajemnicza omega, ponownie spotkani razem. Czy zapowiada się nowy romans?  
Harry Styles już nie jest singlem? Po raz kolejny został spotkany w towarzystwie nieznanej nam omegi.  
Harry Styles został usidlony!  
Wiemy kim jest nowa omega Stylesa!  
Louis siedział w samolocie, przeglądając portale plotkarskie oraz twittera. Musiał przyznać, że niektórzy naprawdę szybko działali. Minęło może 20 minut, jak weszli na pokład, a już udało mu się znaleźć kilka artykułów dotyczących jego i Harry’ego, do których były dołączone zdjęcia z lotniska. Do tego fani, prowadzili już swoje własne śledztwo dyskutując na ich temat i niekiedy dramatyzując. Zastanawiał się, jak Harry to wszystko znosił. Te ciągłe zdjęcia, jak nie paparazzi, to fani . Ciągłe kontrolowanie tego co robi. I jeszcze artykuły, które niekoniecznie mówiły prawdę.   
Z westchnieniem odłożył telefon, rozglądając się po pozostałych. Liam drzemał przy oknie, po przeciwnej stronie samolotu. Harry siedział naprzeciwko niego, zawzięcie coś notując w swoim dzienniku, a Niall i Zayn zajmowali kanapę z tyłu i jedyne co słyszał to ich chichot i ciche mlaskanie.   
Postanowił wykorzystać ten czas, dlatego też wyciągnął laptopa z zamiarem popracowania nad zdjęciami do wystawy zaliczeniowej.  
*****  
Koncert trwał już od dobrej godziny. Louis bawił się tak samo dobrze, jak za pierwszym razem. Razem z Zaynem i Niallem, stali na balkonie, w pobliży sceny, który był przeznaczony tylko dla nich. Dzięki temu nie musieli gnieść się w tłumie, dlatego też był wdzięczny Harry’emu za to.   
Harry właśnie skończył śpiewać Two Ghost. Odwrócił się po butelkę wody, biorąc kilka łyków, nim wrócił do mikrofonu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że póki co bawicie się tak samo dobrze, jak ja – powiedział, na co dostał odpowiedź w postaci krzyków i pisków od fanów - Teraz chciałbym zaśpiewać swoją najnowszą piosenkę. Nie znajdziecie jej na płycie, ani w internecie. Powstała kilka dni temu i dzisiaj będzie jej premiera – krzyki radości po raz kolejny rozniosły się po arenie – Napisałem ją z myślą o pewnej, ważnej dla mnie osobie. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże mu zrozumieć moje uczucia i da nam szansę – wzrok Harry’ego na moment powędrował do miejsca, gdzie stał Louis, nim ponownie spojrzał na tłum – Sweet Creature!  
Louis czuł, jak jego serce mocno bije, w żołądku coś przyjemnie trzepocze, a na policzkach pojawia się rumienieć. Był pewny, że przyjaciele spoglądają na niego znacząco. Nie było wątpliwości, że to piosenka dla niego.  
Rozbrzmiały pierwsze akordy, a szatyn już wiedział, że ją pokocha.   
I co on miał teraz zrobić? Styles postawił go w trudniej sytuacji. Nie to, że alfa mu się nie podobał. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo chciał im dać szansę, jednak był niepewny, jak to się potoczy. To go trochę odstraszało. Harry jednak pokazał, jak bardzo zależy mu na nim, jak poważnie go traktuje, bo gdyby uważał Louisa za chwilowy romans, to czy starałby się tak długo, czy napisałby dla niego piosenkę? Nie sądził.   
\- Teraz nie możesz powiedzieć „nie” – usłyszał głos swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który stała obok.  
Spojrzał na Zayna, wpatrując się w jego oczy, nim z westchnieniem skinął głową, zgadzając się z mulatem.   
*****  
Gdy dotarli do garderoby, Harry był już przebrany i prawdopodobnie odświeżony, ponieważ można było dostrzec, że końcówki jego włosów są wilgotne. Biały, kwiatowy garnitur zamienił na flanelową koszulę i ciemne dżinsy. Siedział na kanapie, przeglądając telefon, a na jego ustach błąkał się niewielki uśmiech. Poderwał się z kanapy, widząc, że Louis, Zayn i Niall przybyli.   
\- Świetny koncert H – Irlandczyk poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się, odwracając swój wzrok na Louisa.   
\- A ty co uważasz, Lou?  
Słysząc słowa alfy, szatyn speszył się, a na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec.   
\- Bardzo mi się podobało – przygryzł wargę zerkając na kędzierzawego – Zwłaszcza nowa piosenka.   
\- Cieszę się – skinął głową, z czułością wpatrując się w omegę – Wiesz, Lou, podobno jutro nie masz pracy i pomyślałem, że zgodzisz się zostać ze mną tutaj, pójść na kolację i jutro wrócilibyśmy do Londynu. Co ty na to? – można było wyczuć niepewność od alfy. Obawiał się, że pomimo piosenki, odpowiedź Louisa wciąż będzie brzmiała: nie.  
\- Jasne – wzruszył lekko ramionami, starając się wyglądać nonszalancko. Mógł dostrzec ulgę w oczach Harry’ego, po tym, jak mu odpowiedział.   
\- To wspaniale.  
\- W takim razie, my się zbieramy, bo zaraz mamy samolot – Niall objął Zayna, kierując się z nim do wyjścia – A wam życzymy udanej zabawy – puścił oczko do przyjaciół, nim opuścił pomieszczenie.   
\- Jesteś gotowy, Lou?  
\- Chwila – podszedł od kanapy, za którą leżał jego plecak. Sięgnął po niego, przerzucając przez ramię i odwrócił się do kędzierzawego – Teraz tak.  
\- Cudownie – objął szatyn w pasie i razem opuścili garderobę.  
*****  
Siedzieli w niewielkiej włoskiej restauracji, znajdującej się nieopodal hotelu, w którym mieli zarezerwowany nocleg. Dostali stolik w oddalonej części sali, dzięki czemu mieli spokój i prywatność, od wścibskich spojrzeń innych klientów, wśród których mogli znajdować się fani Harry’ego.   
Kolacja minęła im spokojnie i bardzo przyjemnie. Było dużo rozmów, żartów i śmiechu. Czas ten został również przepełniony czułymi spojrzeniami i nieśmiałymi dotykami.   
W końcu jednak musiał zostać poruszony temat, którego do tej pory unikali.   
\- Więc Sweet Creature ci się podobało – niepewnie sięgnął po dłoń szatyna, która leżała na blacie stołu i bawił się jego palcami.  
\- Bardzo – skinął głową – Domyślam się, że jest o mnie – czuł jak jego policzki pokrywa róż.   
\- Tak. Bardzo mi na tobie zależy i staram się to pokazywać na każdym kroku.   
\- Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? Chcesz związać się ze zwykłą omegą?  
\- Dla mnie jesteś niezwykły – uśmiechnął się do Louisa – I tak, jestem pewny. Czuję, że to ty, że jesteś moją omegą. I wiem, że ty również to wiesz – widział szczerość i czułość w zielonych tęczówkach.   
\- Spróbujmy – nie miał serca i przede wszystkim nie chciał odmawiać.   
\- Ale dlaczego nie…czekaj co?  
\- Spróbujmy – uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń alfy – Również bardzo cię lubię. Jednak proszę, abyśmy się nie spieszyli.  
\- Co tylko zechcesz – szczęście wypełniało całe jego ciało. W końcu Louis postanowił dać im szansę i teraz tylko to się dla niego liczyło.   
*****  
Po kolacji udali się do hotelu, gdzie mieli zarezerwowany pokój. W holu czekał na nich Tony, ochroniarz Harry’ego z kluczem do ich pokoju. Kędzierzawy podziękował mu, odbierając przedmiot i poprowadził szatyna do windy.   
\- Wspólny pokój? – przenikliwe niebieskie spojrzenie utkwiło na alfie.   
\- Tak – podrapał się niezręcznie po karku. Rozumiał o co chodzi Louisowi, w końcu dopiero co zostali parą. Mogło to wyglądać tak, jakby od razu chciał go zaciągnąć od razu do łóżka – Za późno zarezerwowałem pokój i nie było możliwości wzięcia kolejnego, ani dwuosobowego.   
\- Aha, czyli…  
\- Mamy jedno łóżko – dokończył niepewnie, zastanawiając się, jak zareaguje szatyn.  
\- No cóż – westchnął – Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy – uśmiechnął się lekko do alfy, co pozwoliło mu się odprężyć.   
Charakterystyczny dźwięk, oznajmił im, że są już na swoim piętrze. Gdy tylko drzwi się rozsunęły, Harry chwycił dłoń omegi i skierowali się do swojego pokoju. Tam czekał na nich ich bagaże, który zostawili w aucie i najwyraźniej Tony je tutaj przyniósł.   
Louis jako pierwszy udał się pod prysznic, więc gdy kędzierzawy opuścił łazienkę – po tym, jak umył zęby, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć…tego. Po tym, jak Louis zapewnił go, że wszystko w porządku, że będą dzielić łóżko, odetchnął z ulgą, ale i się ucieszył, że będzie mógł trzymać drobnego omegę przez całą noc w swoich ramionach. Cóż mylił się.   
Okazało się, że Louis na środku wielkiego łóżka zbudował mur z poduszek, aby rozdzielić go na dwie części.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko – siedział pod kołdrą, na jednej połowie, wpatrując się w Stylesa swoimi dużymi, pięknymi oczami. I co on miał zrobić? – Wyszło, jak wyszło. Wiem, że oficjalnie jesteśmy razem, ale nie minęła nawet godzina i nie wiem… - wzruszył ramionami – mam wrażenie, że to byłoby trochę za wcześnie.  
\- Jest dobrze – zapewnił, starając się, aby jego uśmiech wyglądał jak najbardziej szczerze. Podszedł do wolnej połowy, wchodząc pod kołdrę.  
\- Dziękuję – nachylił się nad poduszkami, całując alfę w policzek – Dobranoc Harry.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – uśmiechnął się czule, czując jak jego serce mocniej bije na ten niewielki gest.   
Zgasili lampki przy łóżku i po chwili oboje zasnęli.


	3. III

Pomimo wcześniejszego strachu i niepewności Louisa, co do związku z Harrym, naprawdę dobrze im się układało. Kędzierzawy często zabierał go na randki lub wycieczki. Odwiedzał również omegę w kwiaciarni, gdzie zawsze był mile widziany, jak powiedział mu Anthony i nie raz przyjeżdżał po szatyna na uczelnię.   
Oczywiście pojawiały się hejty ze strony fanów Harry’ego oraz kłamliwe artykuły, wywołujące niepotrzebne dramy. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że wcześniej Styles nie miał szczęścia do miłości. Wiele omeg wiązało się z nim ze względu na jego sławę i majątek. Wiele osób uważało, że Louis jest taki sam i chce wykorzystać alfę. Jednak większość ich wspierała i życzyła szczęścia.   
Zmieniło się to, po wystawie zaliczeniowej Louisa.   
Oczywiście cała wystawa była wielkim sukcesem, Louis zaliczył ją na najwyższą ocenę. Ale nie ma co się dziwić, w końcu bardzo ciężko przy niej pracował. Oczywiście, w związku z tym, posypało się wiele propozycji pracy. Harry był bardzo dumny, że posiada tak zdolną omegę. Jak na dobrego chłopaka przystało, pojawił się na wystawie Louisa ciągle go chwaląc i dodając mu otuchy, w tym dość stresującym dla niego dniu. Tomlinson miał naprawdę ogromny talent, a Styles kochał wszystkie zdjęcia jaki zrobił. Sam z resztą nie raz służył szatynowi za modela i proponował mu nawet, aby wykorzystał niektóre zdjęcia do zaliczenia, jednak ten odmówił. Nie chciał, aby fakt, że ma sławnego alfę wpłynął na jego ocenę. Chciał sam na wszystko zapracować.  
Niestety nie wszyscy to zauważali. Zaczęły pojawiać się kłamliwe artykuły, które mówiły o tym, że to dzięki Harry’emu ukończył studia z najwyższą oceną i dostał pracę w jednej z najlepszych firm fotograficznych. Niestety za artykułami potoczyły się hejty oraz kolejne artykuły mówiące o tym, że Tomlinson jest ze Stylesem tylko dla sławy i pieniędzy. Oczywiście byli i tacy, którzy bronili szatyna, jednak nieprzyjemne komentarze górowały. To dobiło Louisa. Harry go pocieszał, mówiąc, że za niedługo o tym zapomną, a on nie powinien się przejmować. Wiedział, że Louis go kocha i dlatego z nim jest, a nie ze względu na fortunę jaką dysponuje. Bolał go widok zadręczającego się Louisa. Mimo to, próbowali to razem wspólnie przetrwać.   
Niestety nadszedł dzień, którego Harry obawiał się najbardziej. Louis zasugerował mu, że powinni się rozstać.   
*****  
Ciepłe słońce ogrzewało jego odkryte ciało. Jedyne co miał na sobie to błękitne kąpielówki w białe żółwie. Leżał na leżaku, osłaniają swoje oczy okularami, a przed nim rozciągał się widok na ocean. W przyszłym tygodniu Louis rozpoczynał nową pracę, więc Harry postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że ma wolne dni i zabrać go na wakacje, aby mógł się zrelaksować. Wybrał Bali, wynajmując im jeden z bungalow na wodzie (od aut. nie wiem, jak odmienić, więc zostawię tak). Z tyłu domku, gdzie właśnie przebywał, znajdował się podest z dużymi leżakiem, bardziej przypominającym łóżko, duża huśtawka, podwieszona pod zadaszeniem oraz niewielki basen. Obok niego były drewniane schody, prowadzące prosto do oceanu. Było tu naprawdę pięknie i szatyn miał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś tutaj wrócą.   
Zastanawiał się, gdzie zaginął Harry. Jakiś czas temu udał się do środka, aby przynieść im coś do picia, ale minęło już prawie 20 minut, a alfy ciągle nie było. Louis zaczynał się zastanawiać czy wszystko jest dobrze, dlatego podniósł się z leżaka i skierował do wnętrza. Zatrzymał się jednak przy wejściu do salonu, słysząc głos Harry’ego. Przywarł do ściany nie chcą się póki co ujawniać. Wiedział, że podsłuchiwanie jest złe, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać po tym, jak usłyszał swoje imię. Mężczyzna rozmawiał z kimś na skype, sądząc po komputerze, który leżał przed nim na stoliku. Po głosie rozpoznał, że po drugiej stronie jest Nick – bliski przyjaciel alfy. Pomimo tego, że był miły dla Louisa, szatyn odnosił wrażenie, że w rzeczywistości mężczyzna za nim nie przepada. Nie miał jednak pewności, do teraz…  
\- Harry, ile razy musisz się jeszcze spalić, aby zauważyć, że te wszystkie omegi tylko cię wykorzystują. Louis jest taki sam, chce sławy i pieniędzy – pomimo tego, że te słowa zostały wypowiedziane przez osobę, którą ledwo znał, zabolały go.   
\- Nie znasz go Nick – słyszał złość w głosie Harry’ego. Wychylił się lekko zza ściany, aby zobaczyć swojego ukochanego. Widział, że jego brwi są wykrzywione w gniewie – Louis taki nie jest, kocha mnie. Wiem to. Przy nim czuję się inaczej, wiem, że to On.  
\- Głupiś Harry – szatyn wyobraził sobie, że Grimshaw kręci głową mówiąc to – Robi wszystko, abyś tak myślał. Jego wystawa odniosła sukces, zdał egzaminy z najwyższymi ocenami i ubiegały się o niego najlepsze firmy. Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane?  
\- Wiem, jak nikt inny, że Lou sam sobie na to wszystko zapracował. W niczym mu nie pomagałem – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Jesteś ślepy. Nawet twoja matka się martwi, że ten cały Louis cię wykorzysta i porzuci – szatyn poczuł mocne ukłucie, słysząc te słowa, a w jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy. Myślał, że Anne go lubi.   
\- Poprawka Nick, martwiła się. Poznała Louisa i polubiła go. Teraz jest jej głupio, że tak o nim myślała.  
\- Wierzysz w to? – kpiący głos radiowca wydostał się z głośników.  
\- Wiem, że jest ze mną szczera.  
Nie miał siły więcej słuchać. Wystarczająco usłyszał i mocno go to bolało. Wiedział, że wielu fanów Harry’ego, jak i media są przeciwko ich związkowi. Wiele osób uważa, że postąpi ze Stylesem, jak inne omegi, z którymi się umawiał. Miał jednak nadzieję, że rodzina i przyjaciele będą ich wspierać. Cóż mylił się. Najwyraźniej bliscy kędzierzawego również mieli go za oszusta.   
Od początku wiedział, że ten związek to kiepski pomysł. Owszem kochał Harry’ego, bardzo, ale był już zmęczony tymi wszystkimi dramami, które dookoła nich powstawały. Chciał trochę spokoju, czy to tak wiele?  
Harry wrócił na taras po około 5 minutach zastając Louisa zwiniętego w kulkę na huśtawce. Od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. A gdy zbliżył się i dostrzegł ślady łez na policzkach ukochanego, tylko się w tym utwierdził.   
\- Lou – przysiadł na huśtawce, gładząc plecy omegi – Kochanie, co się stało? – szatyn zamiast mu odpowiedzieć jedynie pokręcił głową – Martwisz mnie, czemu płaczesz?  
\- T-to nie w-wypali – chlipał, unosząc się na łokciach i załzawionymi tęczówkami spoglądał na alfę – M-my nie p-powinniśmy być razem.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – o co chodził? Gdy zostawiał tutaj Louisa, wszystko było w porządku. Co przez te pół godziny się zmieniło?  
\- W-wszyscy myślą, że chcę cię wykorzystać. To boli – łzy ciągle płynęły po jego policzkach – Kocham cię i te wszystkie oszczerstwa tak bardzo mnie bolą.   
\- Ciii – wziął w ramiona omegę, mocno ją do siebie przytulając - Wiem to kochanie, ja ciebie też kocham. Nie powinieneś się przejmować tym co wypisują. My wiemy jak jest i to jest najważniejsze.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział cicho, po chwili ciszy podczas której odrobinę się uspokoił – I owszem bolało to, ale dawałem radę. Jednak… - zrobił krótką przerwę zastanawiając się czy kontynuować. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że skoro powiedziało się A trzeba powiedzieć B – Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Nickiem. Nie wiemy, czy dam radę być z tobą, jeśli nawet twoi bliscy mają mnie za oszusta.   
\- Nick musi po prostu cię lepiej poznać – przekonywał omegę. Widział smutek w błękitnych oczach i chciał, aby to zniknęło. Wiedział, że Louis ma wątpliwości czy na pewno powinni być razem, co wywoływało w nim lęk, że w końcu omega odejdzie.   
\- Harry, twoja mama mnie bliżej poznała, mimo to też uważa, że chcę cię wykorzystać.  
\- Lou…  
\- Nie zaprzeczaj, sam słyszałem – ukrył twarz w piersi alfy.  
\- Skarbie – odsunął się od omegi, biorąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie, aby móc spojrzeć w zapłakane, niebieskie oczy – Owszem, obawiała się, że jesteś jak inni. Musisz ją jednak zrozumieć. To moja matka, a moje wcześniejsze związki nie były udane. Teraz jest jednak inaczej. Poznała cię i kocha tak samo jak ja.   
\- Nie kłam – zaszlochał. Naprawdę uwielbiał Anne i było mu bardzo przykro na myśl, że kobieta tylko udaje.  
\- Nie kłamię, Lou. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Kocha cię i cieszy się, że ciebie mam. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dumna z ciebie była, gdy dowiedziała się, że twoja wystawa odniosła sukces, a ty zdałeś egzaminy śpiewająco.  
\- Mimo to wielu twoich znajomych jest przeciwko naszemu związkowi, fani również. Harry, ja nie chcę ciągle tak żyć. Nie chcę wysłuchiwać, jaki to jestem zły i cię oszukuję.  
\- I nie będziesz – przekonywał – Fani, no cóż, będą gadać różne rzeczy i nie warto się tym przejmować. Moi znajomi w końcu dostrzegą, że jesteś ze mną ze względu na mnie, a nie dla moich pieniędzy.   
\- Dlaczego to robisz? – próbował się odsunąć od kędzierzawego, ten jednak mu na to nie pozwolił – Dlaczego tak bardzo utrudniasz mi podjęcie decyzji? Dlaczego nie dasz mi odejść?  
\- Kocham cię Lou i wiem, że ty mnie również. Chcę być z tobą, zrobię wszystko, abyś przy mnie został. Odejdę…  
\- Co?  
\- Porzucę karierę, jeśli tylko to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy.  
\- Co?! Nie! – zaczął gorączkowo kręcić głową – Wiem, jak kochasz to co robisz. Nie chcę, abyś z mojego powodu z tego rezygnował.  
\- Ciebie kocham bardziej.  
\- Nie zgadzam się. Po za tym, to tylko mogłoby pogorszyć sprawę.   
\- W końcu zapomną, a my będziemy mieć spokojne życie – tłumaczył, będąc przy tym poważnym, co przekonało Louisa, że Harry naprawdę to rozważa.  
\- Nie mogę od ciebie tego wymagać, nie porzucaj tego – próbował odwieźć Stylesa od tego pomysłu.  
\- Nie zrobię, ale mnie nie zostawiaj. Jeśli mnie kochasz, nie rób tego – błagał, a w głosie dosłyszalna była desperacja.  
\- Kocham cię.  
*****  
To był ich ostatni wieczór na Bali. Następnego dnia w południe mieli samolot powrotny do Londynu. Po tym, jak Harry’emu udało się przekonać Louisa, aby nie kończył tego co jest pomiędzy nimi, postanowili zapomnieć na czas wakacji o wszystkich problemach i po prostu cieszyć się sobą, jak i tym pięknym miejscem.   
Leżeli na tarasie ciesząc się tą chwilą, wtuleni w siebie. Obok znajdowały się puste już kieliszki, w których Harry przyniósł im wino. Kędzierzawy obejmował omegę, gładząc jego bok. Najpierw dłonią, a później opuszkami palców.  
\- Hazz – zachichotał, próbując odsunąć się od dotyku alfy – Łaskocze.   
Styles nie pozwolił mu się jednak odsunąć. Zamiast tego mocniej objął szatyna, nachylając się nad nim i mocno całując. Omega nie protestował, wręcz przeciwnie. Zarzucił mu ramiona na plecy, rozszerzając nogi, aby jego partner mógł się między nimi ulokować, co alfa od razu wykorzystał.   
\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – szepnął, oderwał się na moment od ust kochanka, spoglądając w jego oczy.  
\- Też cię kocham.  
Ponownie go pocałował, a chwilę później jego wargi przeniosły się na miękką skórę omegi. Z czcią dotykał i całował ciało ukochanego. Dbał, aby czuł się dobrze i zapamiętał ten wieczór na zawsze. Starannie przygotowywał omegę, nie chcą w żaden sposób zadać mu bólu. A gdy był pewny, że jest gotowy wsunął się w niego wykonując powolne, ale głębokie ruchy.  
*****  
Louis, zmęczony, dość szybko zasnął. Harry jednak nie potrafił. Leżał, tuląc do siebie szatyna, nie przejmując się tym, że są brudni i spoceni, i wpatrywał się w niebo. Nie było ani jednej chmury, dzięki czemu mógł podziwiać gwiazdy. Jego myśli wypełnione były tym co chwilę wcześniej zrobił. Wiedział, że to nie było dobre, że Louis nie będzie zadowolony. Jednak to był jedyny sposób, aby mieć pewność, że omega na zawsze pozostanie jego. Musiał się z nim połączyć, ponieważ teraz miał pewność, że szatyn go nie opuści.  
Louis będąc zmęczonym i oszołomionym po mocnym orgazmie, usnął praktycznie od razu, nie zauważając tego co się stało. Było jednak pewne, że gdy tylko się obudzi, dostrzeże znak i nie będzie z tego powodu zadowolony. Harry miał jednak nadzieję, że szatyn nie będzie się długo gniewał. Zrobił to bo go kocha i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez Louisa Tomlinsona.   
*****  
Zaparkował samochód na poboczu, gdzie mieszkał Louis. Odwrócił się w kierunku omegi, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ten jednak odpiął pasy, od razu opuszczając pojazd. Alfa cicho westchnął, nim sam wyszedł z samochodu, aby wyciągnąć bagaż szatyna.   
Harry mylił się, uważając, że Louis będzie zły, gdy się obudzi i odkryje, że alfa ich połączył. Tomlinson nie był zły, był wściekły. Gdy tylko zorientował się co się stało, spojrzał wściekłym i zranionym wzrokiem na Stylesa. Chwilę później zaczął krzyczeć na niego. Był zdenerwowany, że alfa sam podjął decyzję, nie racząc nawet zapytać Louisa o zdanie. Harry widział, jak bardzo zranił swoją omegę i wtedy miał ochotę cofnąć czas i powstrzymać się, przed tak głupim zachowaniem. Później już była tylko cisza. Louis zniknął wewnątrz domku, jak się później okazało, pakował się przed ich powrotem. Już nie odzywał się do Harry’ego, chyba, że musiał. Jednak i wtedy, starał się mówić jak najmniej. Unikał również dotyku mężczyzny i praktycznie nie patrzył się na niego, a gdy to robił, kędzierzawy widział w niebieskich oczach smutek. Bolało go to. Bolała go świadomość, że skrzywdził swoją omegę. Wiążąc się z Louisem, nie myślał o tym co czuje szatyn, myślał tylko o sobie i o tym, aby mieć chłopaka zawsze przy sobie.   
Otrząsnął się ze wspomnieć, podchodząc do bagażnika. Louis już czekał nerwowo tupiąc nogą. Alfa otworzył bagażnik, chcąc sięgnąć po torbę omegi, ten jednak go uprzedził zabierając swój bagaż.   
\- Louis, daj mi… - zaczął, jednak przerwał, gdy zobaczył gniewne spojrzenie omegi.  
\- Póki co, nie chcę cię widzieć – syknął wściekle – Żegnam – odwrócił się i popędził do wnętrza kamienicy.   
Harry stwierdził, że jednak najlepiej będzie, jeśli da Louisowi odpocząć od niego z nadzieją, że nie będzie musiał długo czekać na rozmowę z szatynem.  
*****  
Wszedł do mieszkania, zrzucając buty ze stóp i wchodząc w głąb. Marzył teraz o swoim łóżku i śnie. Chciał chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił my Harry. Chciał, aby chociaż na kilka godzin zniknął ból i rozczarowanie, które odczuwał. Niestety nie dane mu to było. Jak się okazało w salonie siedzieli Zayn i Niall, a przed nimi na stoliku leżało pudełko po pizzy i piwo. Wyglądało to, jakby na niego czekali.   
\- Lou – Malik od razu poderwał się z kanapy, przytulając przyjaciela – Tęskniłem.  
\- Ja też – i rzeczywiście, teraz sobie uświadomił, jak bardzo brakowało mu mulata przez ostatnie dni. Co prawda rozmawiali ze sobą na skype, ale to nie było to samo.   
\- Gdzie Harry? – ten krótki moment spokoju, przerwało pytanie Irlandczyka. Louis spiął się, odsuwając się od przyjaciela.   
\- Harry wrócił do siebie – starał się być jak najbardziej obojętny, kiedy to mówił. Opadł na wolny fotel, torbę kładąc obok.   
\- Myślałem, że przyjdzie tu z tobą – Niall był zaskoczony.  
\- Pokłóciliście się? – Zayn znał szatyna wystarczająco długo, aby móc stwierdzić, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Tak jakby – westchnął, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- To znaczy? – Malik i Horan wciąż nie rozumieli.  
Louis zamiast odpowiedzieć, nachylił się w stronę przyjaciół, odsłaniając kołnierz koszuli i pokazując im ślad po ugryzieniu.  
\- Połączyliście się? – Zayn i Niall nie kryli zdziwienia. Wiedzieli, że ich przyjaciele są bardzo blisko ze sobą, jednak nie sądzili, że tak szybko to nastąpi. Zwłaszcza, że obaj wiedzieli o wątpliwościach, które trapiły omegę.   
\- Harry nas połączył – wyjaśnił – Sam podjął decyzję i nawet nie zapytał mnie o zdanie.   
\- Harry? – Irlandczykowi naprawdę trudno było w to uwierzyć. Znał alfę od lat i nie sądził, aby był w stanie kiedykolwiek zmusić omegę do połączenia. Chyba, że miał bardzo ważny powód – Dlaczego to zrobił?  
\- Ponieważ nie chciał, abym go zostawił – prychnął.  
\- A chciałeś? – Malik wiedział, co czuje jego przyjaciel, ale wiedział również, że bardzo kochał Harry’ego.  
\- Sam już nie wiem – zapadł się bardziej w fotel, próbując chociaż trochę rozluźni swoje ciało – Podsłuchałem jak rozmawiał z Nickiem na skype. Słyszałem jak ten dupek, mówił, że chce wykorzystać Harry’ego, że liczy się dla mnie tylko jego sława i pieniądze.   
\- Wiadomo, że Grimshaw to kutas i pomimo tego, że również jest alfą, leci na Harry’ego – nie od dziś było wiadome, że Niall nie przepadał za radiowcem, Liam zresztą też. Jedynie Harry darzył go sympatią i nikt nie rozumiał dlaczego.   
\- Wiem, jednak co innego mnie ruszyło. Nick wspomniał, że Anne myśli podobnie. Również uważa, że nie kocham Hazzy, a jestem z nim z innego powodu.   
\- Mama Harry’ego? Anne Twist? – Irlandczyk musiał się upewnić, bo nie mógł w to uwierzyć.   
\- Tak.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – dopytywał – Moim zdaniem Anne cię uwielbia i wyraźnie to pokazuje.  
\- Też tak myślałem – mruknął – Ale Harry to potwierdził.  
\- Co dokładnie powiedział?  
\- Podobno na początku naszego związku również uważała, że nie zależy mi na Harrym, ale później, jak mnie lepiej poznała zmieniła zdanie – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. Starał się pokazać obojętność, chociaż to wciąż bolało.  
\- Nie wierzysz mu? – tym razem głos zabrał Zayn, który do tej pory jedynie uważnie się przysłuchiwał.   
\- Nie wiem – po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami – Może mówić prawdę lub może próbować kłamać, aby nie było mi przykro.  
\- Nie sądzę, aby kłamał – alfa wyraził swoje zdanie – Może i na początku Anne nie była do ciebie przekonana, ale teraz cię uwielbia i cieszy się, że H znalazł kogoś takiego jak ty.  
\- Skąd ta pewność?  
\- Rozmawiałem z nią na twoim wernisażu – zaczął wyjaśniać – Nie mogła się ciebie nachwalić i zdradziła, że czeka na wnuki, chociaż wie, że spotykacie się dopiero od niedawna.  
Louis poczuł, jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec. Chciał, aby to co mówił Niall było prawdą, mimo wszystko wciąż miał wątpliwości. Nie chcąc dłużej drążyć tego tematu postanowił się ulotnić.   
\- Jestem zmęczony – powoli podniósł się z fotela – Idę się położyć – sięgnął po torbę i skierował się do swojego pokoju, czując na plecach wzrok przyjaciół.  
*****  
Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były ciężkie dla Harry’ego. Dał oemdze kilka dni na to by ochłoną i się uspokoił. W końcu jednak postanowił z nim porozmawiać. Niestety Louis nie chciał mu otwierać drzwi, nie odbierał telefonów, sam również nie próbował się kontaktować z alfą. To tylko pokazywało, jak bardzo zły i zraniony był Tomlinson. Styles miał jednak nadzieję, że w końcu omega mu wybaczy. Planował dać mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy dotarło do niego kilka artykułów z portali plotkarskich. Wiedział, że bardzo często to co wypisują to stek bzdur i raczej w to nie wierzył, jednak tutaj zdjęcia, które zostały do nich dołączone sprawiały, że artykuły wydawały się bardziej wiarygodne.   
Na zdjęciach był pokazany Louis. Kilka z nich przedstawiało go, jak był w aptece, a na innych szatyn opuszał klinikę ginekologiczną. Artykuły sugerowały, że omega jest w ciąży, a Harry był gotów w to uwierzyć, skoro miał dowody w postaci zdjęć.   
Zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego Louis nic mu nie powiedział. Rozumiał, że mógł być ciągle zły, jednak alfa miał prawo wiedzieć. W końcu to jego dziecko.   
*****  
Telefon leżał na ławie do kawy, a Louis siedział przed nim na kanapie, wpatrując się w czarny ekran urządzenia. Jego złość na Harry’ego już dawno zniknęła, chociaż wciąż czuł żal do alfy, że bez jego zgody ich połączył. Wiedział, że powinien się odezwać do mężczyzny, jednak kilka ostatnich dni co innego zaprzątało jego głowę i nie miał czasu myśleć o Harrym i tym, by się z nim skontaktować.  
Teraz siedział przed telefonem, wiedząc, że powinien zadzwonić do Stylesa, jednak coś go powstrzymywało. Nie wiedział jednak co. Może strach? Ale przed czym?  
W końcu sięgnął po urządzenie, chcąc wybrać numer ukochanego. Przerwało mu jednak natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczony tym, poderwał się z kanapy, kierując do miejsca hałasu. Jak się okazało po drugiej stronie znajdował się Harry.   
\- Haz, właśnie miałem… - zaczął, jednak przerwał, gdy zobaczył, jak alfa pada przed nim na kolana, wyciągając dłoń, w której trzymał małe pudełeczko.   
\- Louis, wiem, że zawaliłem. Nie powinienem nas łączyć, nie omawiając tego wcześniej z tobą. Mimo to, kocham cię. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy, ty i nasze dziecko, jesteście najważniejsi.  
\- Co?  
\- Chcę, abyśmy tworzyli rodzinę. Wiem, że obawiasz się tego, co mówią fani, znajomi rodzina. Mimo to, wiem również, że mnie kochasz. Dlatego zapytam, Louis Tomlinsonie, mój Lou Bear, wyjdziesz za mnie?  
\- Um…ja… - powoli do niego docierało to co właśnie się dzieje, to co powiedział jego alfa – Mój boże, Harry – jęknął, zastanawiając się skąd ten głupi pomysł, przyszedł mu do głowy.  
Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, sprawdzając czy nikt nie widział tego co miało miejsce, po czym pociągnął alfę za ramię, zmuszając go, aby wstał z kolan i wszedł do mieszkania.  
\- Ale Lou, odpowiedź – jęknął zdezorientowany.  
Omega nic nie powiedział, tylko zaprowadził ich do salonu, pchając Stylesa na kanapę, po czym sam usiadł na stoliku do kawy, naprzeciwko mężczyzny.  
\- Harry – westchnął – Co ci przyszło do głowy, aby mi się oświadczyć?  
\- Jesteś w ciąży i uznałem…  
\- Skąd pomysł, że jestem w ciąży? – parsknął. Owszem, pragnął mieć dzieci, jednak nie w tym momencie, dlatego zażywał tabletki.  
\- Portale plotkarskie rozpisywały się na ten temat – zaczął tłumaczyć.  
\- Myślałem, że nie wierzysz w to co wypisują – założył ramiona na piersi, podejrzliwie spoglądając na alfę.   
\- Były zdjęcia. Byłeś w aptece i na jednym z nich można zobaczyć, jak kupujesz test ciążowy oraz wiem, że byłeś u ginekologa.   
\- Harry – westchnął – Nie jestem w ciąży.  
\- Nie? – widział zawód na twarzy mężczyzny, co go uświadomiło, że on naprawdę chciał zostać ojcem.   
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Testy kupowałem dla Zayna i to z nim byłem u ginekologa.  
Teraz Styles sobie przypomniał, że faktycznie na zdjęciach pod kliniką Louis był w towarzystwie Malika.   
\- Oh, czyli to on?  
\- Też nie – zaprzeczył – Fałszywy alarm – uśmiechnął się lekko, bo Harry wyglądał teraz jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, co bardzo go rozczuliło.  
\- Czyli te oświadczyny…  
\- Były niepotrzebne – dokończył za niego Louis.   
Przez moment zapanował pomiędzy nimi cisza. Szatyn obserwował Harry’ego, który ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w pudełeczko, które ciągle trzymał w dłoniach.  
\- Nie!  
\- Co? – nie rozumiał o czym mówi alfa.  
\- Oświadczyny są ciągle aktualne – po raz drugi tego dnia, padł na kolana przed omegę, wyciągając w jego stronę pudełeczko z pierścionkiem – Kocham cię i wiem, że to z tobą, chcę spędzić resztę życia. Jesteśmy połączeni, więc czemu nie iść już o krok dalej?  
\- Harry?! – tego się szatyn nie spodziewał. Czuł, jak jego serce wali z podekscytowania, ale i lekkiego strachu. Oczywiście, że chciał zostać mężem kędzierzawego, jednak wciąż był w nim strach, jak bardzo źle będzie, gdy inni się tego dowiedzą.   
\- Proszę Lou, zostać moim mężem – widział błaganie w zielonych tęczówkach.   
\- Dobrze, zgadzam się – uśmiechnął się, widząc radość, na twarzy mężczyzny – ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
\- Zgodzę się na wszystko – zapewnił.  
\- Podpiszemy intercyzę – powiedział pewnie.  
\- Co?! Lou, wiesz, że nie musisz…  
\- Wiem, ale chcę tego. Może to niektórych przekona, że nie jestem z tobą, by cię oskubać – klęknął przed alfą, owijając ręce dookoła jego karku.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak – potwierdził swoje zdanie – Po za tym wierzę, że będziemy razem już na zawsze – widać to przekonało Harry’ego, bo jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Ja też – pochylił się, całując omegę.   
\- No to gdzie mój pierścionek? – Louis odsunął się lekko, unosząc swoją dłoń przed twarz mężczyzny i machając palcami. Styles zaśmiał się, wyciągając pierścionek z pudełeczka i wsuwając go na serdeczny palce, lewej dłoni Tomlinsona.   
\- Kocham cię – pocałował narzeczonego w czoło, nim ten się w niego wtulił – i zawsze będę.


End file.
